


【幻花】我那俩提前过上已婚带娃生活的同事

by sanxun_in_a_month



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month
Summary: 魔改Zootopia paro
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【幻花】我那俩提前过上已婚带娃生活的同事

**Author's Note:**

> 花-垂耳兔  
> 马-西伯利亚狼  
> 茄-赤狐  
> 蕾-柯尔鸭  
> 猩-本色出演

事情的起因是这样的，在一个阳光明媚的星期六，午后的太阳晒得人想像猫一样打呼噜，boy身为小队里的社交达人准备约大家一起出来搓顿饭，再聊聊下周局里招办的踏青活动。原本的计划确实是这样的，至于为什么大家会聚在某幻和花少北合租的公寓里端着食盒大眼瞪小眼就是因为罪魁祸首们早上在群电话里委婉的表达了可能会咕的意愿，给出的理由是需要在家带娃。  
“理由选的很好，但是证据并不充足，上次去你家聚餐的时候你俩那房子里头的雌性生物就只剩下蚊子了。”lex打开后置镜头把自家小儿子金闪闪抱到大腿上，熟练地给他挖了一勺辅食。

令人没有想到的是某幻和花少北也跟着开了摄像头，端着手机的人好像不太习惯拍别人，镜头晃得有些厉害。画面在客厅区域晃了晃，最后聚焦到了坐在沙发上的小人儿，深蓝的过肩发柔顺的垂了下来，跟身上套着的粉色卫衣意外的搭，整个人恬静的像是坠入人间的小安琪儿。听到了手机话筒传来的声音还转身跟摄像头打了个招呼，灰色的兔耳朵一晃一晃，就连软乎乎的小奶音都跟花少北如出一辙。

如果不是因为他们本身的职业就是警察，boy估计会直接抓起手机拨打警局的电话向警察叔叔举报有人拐卖儿童。虽然这只娃长的跟这俩“诱拐犯”有八九成相似。  
本着职业守则他还是问了一句这小姑娘是怎么来的。  
某幻接过手机，关了摄像头边走向阳台，边回答，“天上掉下来的，今早接到个消息说有快递到了，一到主路上就掉下来了，还好被我接住了，不然…”他回忆了一下当时的场景，又补充了一句，“Lex你家宝珠这个岁数的时候有多重啊，我怀疑我家这个有点营养不良，太轻了。”  
在这条疑问句的带领下他们的语音乱成一团，群聊里面除了lex都是未婚人士也没法给他俩提出有效提议，最后还是思维逻辑最清晰的老番茄来了句总结，“我们先去你家，就当中午聚一聚，顺便看看小女孩。你之前收到的快递消息记得截图发群里，我觉得这可能是个重大线索。”  
“哦对了，既然是你俩先咕的，那么午饭就由你俩报销了吧。”高材生在结论后轻飘飘的一句话将好不容易正经起来的节奏重新带歪，并且成功引发了其他两人对于午饭吃什么这个主题产生的激烈讨论。

所以当某幻接到手机信息弹出的扣款信息时脑中的想法只有“这群人是猪么这么能吃”这一个，然后一个电话打过去叫他们给花少北和自己也按老样子带一份，再选份小孩子喜欢吃的给小姑娘，思来想去又嘱咐他们买瓶波子汽水再买两盒奶油大福。  
日料适合小孩子吃的不算多，油炸天妇罗做不好就太油腻，三人选来选去才敲定了和花少北口味一样的鳗鱼饭，鱼肉分量扎实也没刺，还挺适合小孩子吃的。  
几人吵吵闹闹的拎了三个半大盒子往别墅进发，才想起来一个重要的问题，那小女娃娃是只兔子。平时大家跟花少北玩惯了也没想起来，兔子这种生物喜好素食，浓油赤酱的食物并不是他们的首选。大眼瞪小眼的思考了几分钟后lex和老番茄达成协议让boy回去买份海草沙拉以及素寿司，理由是年纪最小体力充足，需要多消耗消耗。  
不过这个问题在中国boy买完回来前就得到了解决，四人端着手里的食盒看着小口小口吃着鳗鱼饭的小姑娘，脑中留下的想法只有女儿随妈。末了她还无辜的抬头看了看，咽下口中的饭菜后疑惑的发问，“你们怎么不吃了？”  
老番茄清清喉咙，抽了张纸巾出来给她擦掉了脸颊上蹭上的酱汁以给自己思考时间，这才不紧不慢的回答，“天气有点热，我们在想开空调的话你会不会冷。”  
在两人看不到的地方，boy把手背到身后默默给他点了个赞。  
直到吃完饭，那盒夹着牛油果胡萝卜美乃滋的寿司卷都没有人碰。

酒足饭饱，五人瘫在沙发上小声讨论着那串快递号，小姑娘则坐在电视机前握着游戏手柄玩游戏。  
负责技术工作的老番茄打开平板开始分析，嘴里还神神叨叨的，“开头两位是数字，单号总共9位，并且由99开头。没错了，根据数据中心显示，这应该是Ciconia*快递公司的货，在官网也能查到，显示是今天早上7点23分签收……夭寿了，某幻君在周末竟然会这么早起床出门？是不是冒签的，得给人公司打个电话，不然要是送错了怎么办。”  
“老！番！茄！”这样的调侃已经是是惯例，但并不妨碍被侃的人故意抬高声音说回去。  
“好吧好吧，我继续给你们说。这个快递公司挺神秘的，我认识的人中没有用这家公司寄东西的，boy你去联系一下你那几个线人问问看。17楼处理这种问题的部门周末不营业，而且你们也知道那个部门的负责人是个什么鬼样子，保守估计最后查清楚需要至少一周半。所以下周局里的踏青……”他无奈的揉了揉发酸的太阳穴，给出了结论。  
几个人都心知肚明。  
——这个孩子得跟着一起去了。¬¬

两位当事人不淡定了，只不过他俩的关注方向有点歪。他俩凑在一起，一些诸如，“这么大个孩子要带点什么东西啊，这个年纪还喝奶么？” 或者，“你有没有别的衣服，得去整整四天呢，总得搞些换洗衣服吧。”之类的。  
讨论的声音大了些，小小兔子回头委委屈屈的看了家长们一眼，屏幕上的GAME OVER格外刺眼。她那俩便宜老爹中的一位就叽拉着拖鞋走过去，从电视柜里拿了个游戏机再插上耳机递给她，小孩子也就安安静静的继续玩了。

**Author's Note:**

> \- 没了，后续大概是带着小孩去参加局里的踏青  
> \- *：Ciconia，白鹳，又名送子鸟  
> \- 跟Zootopia没啥关系了，后期越修改越奇怪  
> \- 天上掉下只送子鸟快递送来的娃


End file.
